Meow
by LornaCat
Summary: Juliet and Kate still kinda hate each other, but when they get drunk and make out, James and Jack realize dreams really can come true. Suliet, Juliet/Kate, Jate.
1. The Party

_A/N: This has nothing to do with Blue-Eyed Kitten, though, coincidentally, I'm working on a sequel to that one too. _

**Summary:** Juliet and Kate still kinda hate each other, but when they get drunk and make out, James and Jack realize dreams really can come true.

**Pairings:** some PG-13 **juliet/kate **leads to some M-rated **jate **and **suliet**.

**Spoilers: **I guess it's AU, so nothing spoiled, but a basic knowledge of the Jack-Kate-Sawyer-Juliet quadrangle might help.

**Rated M** for giggle-inducing smut and language.

* * *

**Me-ow**

* * *

James made the tires squeak as he slammed the brakes in the driveway. He turned the car off, yanked the keys out of the ignition, and grabbed the bright orange bag off the passenger seat before getting out. They were going to be late if he didn't hurry. It was Halloween night, and he had a very big party to get to.

"Juliet, I'm home!" he yelled when he opened the door. "Are you dressed yet?"

He was looking in the direction of the stairs, prepared to hear her voice call back to him from the second floor, but when he heard her voice it purred to him from the living room.

"_Meow_."

James' mouth came open, and his eyes went a little wider when he saw her, standing there in her Catwoman costume.

Tight...black..._tight_...

He couldn't really think of any other words as he looked her up, down, across and around. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and she was smirking. No - she was pouting, and she had a hand on one hip, and her heels, good god, the stiletto boots...

A weaker man might have whimpered, and James only had the will power to blink and clear his throat.

"When you told me what costume to buy, I assumed we'd be coordinating, but this..."

"You like it?" Juliet asked him, her sexy pout accented by the hope in her eyes. Sexy and adorable.

"Baby...I more than like it." James said, dropping the bag on the floor and walking over to her. His hands touched her waist, squeezing her, then moved down to her back side and squeezed her there too. Juliet bit her lip, grinning as James hugged her close. She felt the effect the costume had on him pressing against her thigh. "I got hard just lookin' atcha..." he growled, whispering it in her ear. Juliet chuckled that all-knowing chuckle of hers, and nuzzled his nose before he took her mouth with a hard kiss. She moaned into his mouth and he squeezed her tighter, but when he broke away to trail his lips down her neck, her next moan was regretful.

"James..."

"God damn, who told you you're allowed to be this sexy?" he murmured against her skin. Juliet's eyes rolled back in her head for a second, before she regained control of her senses.

"James, we can_not_ do this right now."

James lifted his head, and he looked down into her cleavage.

"You know I've had a thing for Catwoman since I was twelve years old?"

Juliet giggled. "You told me. I remembered."

"Come on, we got ten minutes..."

"James! It took me ten minutes just to get the bottom half over my hips, I am not taking this off until after the party."

James growled again, really low and quiet down in his throat. "Just lemme feel you for a second." he said, his hands wandering over the material.

"You have to get dressed." Juliet whispered, smiling apologetically as she took his hands gingerly from her waist.

"You sure we can't just skip the party?"

"Come on, we haven't seen any of them in so long."

"I don't need to see 'em." James countered petulantly.

"Yes, you do. They're our friends."

"They're _your _friends."

"They're _our _friends. Now go. I need a Batman by my side."

James grinned, and she smiled back at him; she knew he'd just been kidding anyway. He really really _really _did want to stay home, but he was excited for the party too. Everyone would be looking at Juliet tonight, knowing exactly what James was going to go home with. Before letting her go, James swooped in for another kiss, hugging her tight so he'd have something to last him for a few hours. Then he pulled his head back, and looked into her eyes.

"Say it again." he said, his mouth hanging open in boyish fascination when he glanced down at her lips. Juliet pouted again, and leaned towards him.

"_Me-ow_."

James pressed his lips together and groaned loudly, releasing her and walking away before he lost all control. He grabbed the bag with his costume in it and bounded up the stairs to change his clothes. Juliet sighed, walking over to the wall and leaning against it.

"Fuck, this costume is tight." she moaned to herself. She'd considered staying home too, especially now, knowing what her little outfit did to James, but she wanted to show off her costume at the party. She walked over to the mirror and put her mask on, sneering at herself like Billy Idol to get the full effect. We're so hot. she thought to herself, chuckling and taking the mask off for the car trip.

* * *

James had his hand on her thigh the whole way over.

"Promise me you're not gonna bend over." he asked her. "Or say 'meow' like that to anyone else."

"Maybe just Miles." Juliet teased. In response, James moved his hand and teased her back. Juliet moaned, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand from between her legs and clasping it in her own.

"You better behave yourself, Mr. Wayne. This kitten's got claws."

She emphasized her statement by lightly raking her fingernails up and down his forearm. James tried not to think about it too much, since they were almost at the party and it was too late to take a squealing u-turn back to their house.

"How can you even sit down in that thing?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that. Just help me up when we get there, okay?"

They laughed together, and James kept driving.

* * *

The party was at Jin and Sun's house, at their mansion in Beverly Hills. When Sun opened the door and saw Batman and Catwoman, she gasped with delight.

"Juliet, you look amazing!" Sun gushed, stepping forward to give her good friend a hug.

Juliet laughed. "Thanks, you look good too." They stepped back to admire each other's costumes, Juliet in her catsuit and Sun in her...40's attire? Juliet wasn't sure at first, but when she saw Jin in a zoot suit, carrying a tommy gun, it all made sense.

"Sweet mother of sexy Jesus!" Miles exclaimed as he walked over from the punch bowl.

"Hi, Miles." Juliet said wryly.

"Wow, you're gonna get me in trouble, Jules." Miles said as he accepted her offer of a hello hug.

"Watch the hands, Egon." James said, right on cue. Miles had on his Ghostbuster jumpsuit - complete with a faithful recreation of the backpack - like he did every year. "Very original, by the way. Where's the Robin costume?"

"As if I'm going to be your number two ever again." Miles scoffed. "...Boss." he added. "And it's not Egon, it's _Ray_. That's why Hurley is the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man. Hey, Hurley! Show 'em your costume!"

A little deeper into the house, Juliet spotted Jack and Kate, and her invisible temper flared a little inside of her.

"Superman and Wonder Woman, huh?" James whispered in Juliet's ear. "I guess they _did _get the memo."

Jack turned and saw them, and his face lit up when he saw his buddies. Well, his face lit up when he saw Juliet. James didn't get much more than a passing glance. "Hey!" Jack said, a goofy grin spreading as James and Juliet got closer. Kate was busy talking to Claire, but she eventually turned and saw them.

"Hey yourself." said James. "Does this mean we all have to enter the costume contest together?"

"Wow, Juliet." Kate said approvingly, looking Juliet up and down. "You went all out."

"So did you," said Juliet, smiling at Kate's star-spangled hot pants. "You even have your little lasso of truth."

_How ironic._ Juliet could have said, but she didn't need to. It was all in her tone. The boys were oblivious, trying to check out the girls without letting the other catch them, to the tension between the girls, and Juliet decided to move on. She looked over at the other blonde, and noted her purple t-shirt and the little white hat.

"Claire...are you really dressed as a jar of jelly?"

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes. Wait til you see Charlie and Aaron." They arrived a few minutes later, fresh from the bathroom.

"He's all changed now." Charlie said, smiling at the newcomers. They all laughed as he approached, since he was dressed as a huge jar of peanut butter, and baby Aaron was stuffed into a puffy sack made to look like a loaf of bread.

* * *

It wasn't so much that the punch was spiked with gin, but that the big bowl of gin was spiked with a fruity flavor that made it go down that much easier.

"Jin drinking gin." Claire said, giggling right afterward. She turned to Charlie, to see why he wasn't laughing, but she was soon distracted by the sound of Juliet and Kate giggling with her. Charlie and James looked at each other.

"Sometimes it's more entertaining being the designated driver, isn't it?" Charlie remarked. James agreed, shaking his head in happy disbelief as he walked over to the punch bowl where Jack was standing. Jack nodded another greeting when he spotted James, and even handed him a cup. They both turned to survey the room, their eyes inevitably coming to rest on Juliet and Kate. They could see the ladies were trying their hardest to avoid speaking to each other, even though they were standing right next to one another.

"What do you think it would take for us to get them in bed together?" James asked Jack. Jack crossed his arms and made a thinky face as he pondered.

"I could write a valium prescription." he said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I assume you don't want them sleeping."

"No sirree."

"Well, I'm pretty sure drugging them would be the only way, so we're out of luck." Jack concluded with a chuckle.

"You figure out another way, you got my number."

Jack chuckled again, and they tapped the rim of their cups together like they were making a pact.

* * *

"Oh my god. Never again." Juliet muttered to herself. She'd had too much to drink, and broken the vow she'd made to herself to not have to go to the bathroom before she got home. Getting the costume down far enough to do what she needed to do had been easy - it had been a relief, she could actually breathe for a few minutes - but getting it back on was proving to be a problem. She couldn't get the zipper up - her boobs were too damn big. "Not that anyone's complaining..." she murmured, giggling drunkenly as she tugged on the pull.

There was a harsh knock on the door. There could have been a line down the hallway for all she knew, for how long she'd been in there. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to get my costume back on!" she called out to whoever was waiting.

"...That's okay." Kate said reluctantly. Then, after an awkward amount of silence, she asked "Do you need any help?"

Juliet's laugh was desperate. "Yeah, I kinda do."

"Do you want me to get James?"

Juliet almost said yes, but then it occurred to her what James would try to do if he saw her in this compromised position. She'd made another vow that night, to make him wait until they got home, and now she was stuck halfway out of her suit...

Kate was drunkenly startled when the bathroom door opened.

"It's just the zipper on the front." Juliet sort of slurred.

"Oh." said Kate. "You want...?"

Juliet shuffled backward, half hiding behind the door to let Kate in.

"Okay." Kate murmured, feeling strangely pleased about the development. She slipped inside, and Juliet closed the door behind her.

"My boobs." said Juliet. "They're too big."

Kate snorted. "I noticed."

Juliet's temporary, good-natured smile disappeared. Kate rolled her eyes and reached for the zipper that was stuck just beneath them. "You could probably go back out like this, it's not like anything's really showing." Kate said, pulling up as hard as she could with both hands. Juliet almost lost her balance, taking a sloppy step backward, and they both started giggle. "Sorry," Kate giggled, grabbing Juliet's waist so she wouldn't slip and hit her head on the bath tub. "Brace yourself this time!"

"I know I _could_ go downstairs like this," Juliet said, grabbing the towel rack and the edge of the sink so Kate could pull harder without knocking her over. "But there are children present."

"You mean Jack and James? No, you have to hold it closed at the top..." Kate tugged at the fabric near Juliet's neck, showing her what she meant. Juliet took both sides and pulled, and Kate went back to the zipper. It started to budge.

"Yes, I mean James." said Juliet. "He'll jump me in front of everyone, I swear."

"That would be...memorable." said Kate. Suddenly, Juliet's costume was closed, and both women made a sound of victory and laughed.

"Thank you." said Juliet, putting her hands to her rib cage to make sure nothing was crushed. She smiled down at Kate, and blinked slowly. "You're a life saver."

Kate was smiling back at her, and Juliet didn't realize at first that she was leaning toward her. She must have done it really fast, Juliet thought, because Kate was now kissing her and Juliet didn't remember leaning in or saying that it was okay to do so with her eyes or anything like that. Out of curiosity, and because it felt pretty good, Juliet kissed back, leaning forward and pressing Kate against the opposite wall with her momentum. Kate's little gold crown almost got knocked off when Juliet grabbed her face and frenched her, and Kate grabbed Juliet's waist and frenched her back. With the passion of every snide remark they'd ever wanted to say to each other but hadn't because keeping the peace kept their boyfriends happy, Kate and Juliet made out in the bathroom at their friends' Halloween party. It was hard at first, almost punishing, but then they both slowed down, really kissing each other, until Juliet ended it and pulled her head back.

"We're really drunk, aren't we?" Juliet asked Kate.

Kate nodded. "Are you going to tell James?" she asked Juliet.

"Yeah." said Juliet. "Are you going to tell Jack?"

Kate nodded again. "His head will probably explode."

That made Juliet laugh. "Does he ever ask if you'd ever sleep with me?"

"He jokes about it all the time."

"But it's never really a joke, right?"

"Right."

"Same with us."

Kate stared at Juliet, until she felt another giggle bubbling its way up from her stomach. "It's funny." she explained.

"Yeah." Juliet said in quiet agreement, already leaning in to kiss her again. It was a really nice, slow, french kiss, and it had one of those perfect endings too, when their lips came back together and made that pretty sound. It was even hotter than the hard kisses. It made them think about their feelings and their motives and even for a second about their sexual orientations.

"Do you ever think about it though?" said Kate. She either sniffled or hiccuped then. Maybe both. Juliet was blinking slowly again, so she missed it.

"I think about punching you in the face." Juliet admitted, cracking up right after.

It was Kate's turn to glare at Juliet. She pouted her signature pout and asked, "Why do you hate me?"

"Because you hate me." Juliet responded immediately, smirking her signature smirk.

"I don't hate you." Kate said, shaking her head with her eyebrows raised haughtily. _You're the bitch, not me._

"Then I don't hate you either." Juliet said with a shrug.

"You're such a liar." Kate said, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"So are you." Juliet said with a smile. "You're a good kisser, though."

Kate's smug smile slowly disappeared. "You too." she said. Juliet leaned in for another go, but Kate avoided her mouth. "If I let you kiss me again, will you promise not to hate me anymore?"

"If you _let_ me?" Juliet said incredulously, raising an eyebrow. Juliet tried leaning in slower, but Kate still resisted. Juliet smiled again. She'd forgotten how stubborn Kate could be.

"I promise." Juliet whispered. Kate didn't believe her, but she didn't mind. She'd kiss that bitch all night if she let her.

* * *

In the living room, Jack was sitting on one end of the couch. James was sitting on the other. They were both wondering where their ladies were. They'd been gone a while, a little too long for a bathroom trip.

"They probably ran off together. Ha ha." Jack said. He gulped the rest of his punch down, and tapped his boot on the carpet.

James turned his head toward Jack and gave him a disparaging look, but Jack wasn't looking, so he gulped the rest of his punch too and kept waiting.

Twent minutes later, both Jack and James spotted them walking down the stairs together, still wobbly from alcohol and from their intense game of tonsil hockey. The sight inspired much confusion, and neither one of the men would ever have suspected what had just happened between their ladies. Kate watched Juliet walk quickly to James and whisper something in his ear. Kate could tell by the look James gave Juliet that they were going to leave immediately, race home and have hot, wild, superhero sex just like Kate was about to do with Jack.

"Take me home." the girls whispered in their guys' ears, just three words that let them know they were ready for everything the guys had been fantasizing about all night.

* * *

During the car ride home, Kate was quiet, and Jack assumed that it was something Juliet had done or said. Little did he know how right he was.

"Where were you for so long?"

She didn't answer right away, but she did eventually utter some fatefully enlightening words.

"I was making out with Juliet."

Jack laughed, but Kate didn't. He got really quiet after that. Kate was making that 'I'm guilty and I don't care' face again. Usually it drove him crazy in the bad way, but if she was serious about what she'd just said...

"Are you joking?" he asked her, just in case.

"She was in the bathroom, trying to get her costume back on, but she couldn't get the zipper up. So I helped her."

Jack, mystified by how they'd even come to be in that situation, remained silent.

"She said thanks, so I kissed her."

As if it were just so logical. Jack would have asked why, because he had no idea why Kate, who'd never liked Juliet for a second, would kiss the woman just because she said thanks, but he didn't _want_ to know why, it didn't _matter_ why, it only mattered that his girlfriend had put her lips on Juliet's lips. They'd both kissed Juliet now. His mind was expanding at the very thought.

Kate could see Jack was speechless. She wasn't sure anymore if telling him had been the right thing. Jack was still hot for Juliet, but he was a fiercely possessive, jealous guy by nature. There was a chance he might not take it the way Kate wanted him to.

"She kissed back." Kate told him, hoping it would help somehow. "She shoved her tongue down my throat and we made out for like, twenty minutes. That's why we were gone for so long. We were in the bathroom the whole time."

Jack parked the car in their driveway, wondering if Kate had purposefully waited until they were closer to their house to tell him. "Did you like it?" he asked her, unbuckling his seatbelt and unbuckling Kate's for her. He went for her shorts next, and Kate already knew he needed to do it in the car, right then and there, or else he might die.

"I loved it." Kate said, the tone of her voice betraying more than the words ever could. Jack had never been harder in his life. Even the spandex of his costume didn't have enough give. He had it out in seconds, not bothering to take any more of their costumes off than absolutely necessary. "I want to fuck her, Jack."

Jack pulled her legs toward him, then pushed them apart, making her shout when he stuffed himself inside of her all at once. "Say it again." he said desperately.

"I want to fuck her so bad," Kate moaned, loving that she could make him feel this way. He was thrusting into her so fast she could barely keep up. "I want to fuck her while you watch...I want you to watch us, Jack..."

"Say her name." Jack pleaded, slamming into her harder, as fast as he could.

"I wanna fuck Juliet," Kate breathed, overwhelmed. "I wanna fuck Juliet."

"Fuck-" Jack said harshly, his mind consumed and his body taken over. He was close, and Kate's voice was rising.

"I wanna fuck Juliet!" she shouted, and Jack realized she was close too. She wasn't just saying it for his sake, she really fucking meant it. She said it over and over again until she came, and she clenched her teeth and kept saying it all through her orgasm. Jack was making the most desperate sounds, like he could no longer control what his body was doing. His brain finally caught fire, and he tensed up, pouring everything he had into her.

"Fuck." he said, breathing the word out, and he kept moving in and out of her, slowly now, too caught up in the feeling to fight the momentum. "Fuck..."

Kate was moaning, catching her breath. She was going to be sore in the morning.

* * *

"Oh my god, I want this costume off _now._ Drive faster, James."

James glanced over, swearing he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Juliet put her hand between her legs. Sure enough she was touching herself, squeezing her thighs together and writhing in her seat. He ran a red light as a result.

"I don't mean to question a good thing," said James. "But what the hell made you so horny all of a sudden?"

"I made out with Kate in the bathroom."

They were approaching another red light, and there were cars coming. James, in shock, had to slam the brakes, and he thanked god that he'd made sure Juliet was buckled in before they'd left the party. She was giggling up a storm as they screeched to a halt, even though the seatbelt was digging into her chest.

"You _what_?" James demanded as they fell back against their seats.

"I couldn't get my zipper up. Kate helped me."

James immediately thought of Juliet with her costume halfway down, Kate touching her naked breasts. Wait wait, what was she really saying?

"She was acting so sweet. She kissed me, and I don't know why but I kissed back. Okay, I know why I kissed back. But I _really_ kissed back, James. I fucked her mouth with my tongue."

James was staring at Juliet. He saw the glow of the traffic light on her costume change from red to green, and rubber was burned as he peeled off. Juliet laughed again, holding on to the seat so she wouldn't fly away.

When they got home, James got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to get Juliet out. She was still drunk, still babbling about Kate. He picked her up right off the seat, slung her over his shoulder, kicked the car door shut with his black Batman boot and brought her into their house.

"Did you see her tight little ass in those shorts? Didn't you just want to spank her?"

James set her down on her feet in the living room, letting her unzip her costume while he pulled off his own like the fabric was on fire. Then, since she was struggling with the impossible tightness of her outfit, he tried helping Juliet with hers.

"This fuckin' zipper..." James muttered. It was stuck again. He tried to respect the laws of physics, but he really needed it to come off, like, now.

"That's where it got stuck last time," Juliet said, getting jostled as James tugged harshly at the pull. "When Kate propositioned me. If this thing wasn't so hard to get on and off we might have done it right there against the bathroom wall."

James stopped moving, checking Juliet's eyes for the truth. There wasn't a hint of humor or irony in them, so James grabbed two handsful of fabric and pulled, ripping the zipper apart and tearing the rest of the costume off of her like a barbarian. Juliet gasped and accepted a savage kiss when he grabbed her body and pulled her toward him.

"Against the wall?" James breathed in her ear, wrapping both arms around her waist and carrying her over to the nearest one.

"She wanted me, James." said Juliet, as James pushed her against the wall and lifted her right leg to wrap it around his waist.. "I could feel it." she continued, wrapping her arms around James' neck so she could wrap her other leg around his waist too. "She wanted to fuck me."

"Say that again." James muttered, fixing her hips so he could push into her.

"Kate wants to fuck me." Juliet moaned, suddenly full between her legs. "Oh god...I want to fuck her too..." she added, knowing it would drive James out of his mind. She cried out when he pushed into her again, harder than the first time. The very idea, the sound of the words on Juliet's tongue, made him hard enough to hurt them both. Juliet had put her tongue in Kate's mouth, Kate had tasted Juliet's mouth, and they wanted to fuck each other. The fucking Catwoman costume had already turned him into a drooling caveman, and she had to go and make it worse?

"Tell me again." he said, slamming her against the wall so he could really go at it.

"I wanna fuck Kate." Juliet growled through clenched teeth. "I want to fuck her harder than you ever did."

"Yeah?" James egged her on, staring at her mouth while his hips bumped against hers.

"I'm gonna fuck her, James. You're gonna watch us fuck."

"Fuck yeah..." he growled. "Keep talking..."

"I'm gonna..." Juliet breathed, but James was driving into her at just the right angle. "Oh my god..." she moaned.

"Say it, baby."

"I'm gonna come," Juliet moaned loudly. "Thinking about Kate fucking me."

"Oh, fuck..." James groaned. "So am I..."

Juliet threw her head back against the wall and James could feel it, his girlfriend being driven to orgasm by thoughts of another woman. Another woman _he'd slept with_, for fuck's sake. His hips jerked unevenly and he pressed her against the wall, holding her in place while his mind exploded and he finished inside of her. When he was done, they slumped against each other and Juliet moaned, catching her breath. She was going to be sore in the morning too.

* * *

James carried Juliet to bed, and she passed out quick, exhausted from the night's activities. As James got into bed, his phone received a text. It was from Jack, and all it said was:

_I think I figured out another way._

James chuckled, looked over at Juliet, and thought about how even now, after years of being together, she still found ways to surprise him.


	2. The Plan

_A/N: Funny, this story started out as a simple excuse for suliet smut, and now look what happened...lol. Don't take it too seriously, I'm trying to keep it light-hearted! :D  
__Chapter 2 here isn't quite as smutty as chapter 1, buuut there will be a chapter 3 for you to sink your kitty claws into, hopefully sooner than later! And yes, I know I need to update my other longies...*throws this update to distract them all* *RUNS* _

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

The next morning, Kate woke up before Jack, and the memories of the party and what they'd done in the car came back in a thrilling rush. She could feel herself blushing, and even though she was smiling she could feel worry creeping in. Would he judge her? Be upset? When she felt him stir, Kate moved closer to him and they cuddled, remaining comfortably silent as Jack worked up the courage to ask her about it. After a while Kate shifted her body so she could look into his eyes. He was looking back at her with a curious facial expression, like he was still processing what had happened the previous night.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked him.

"I'm just wondering," he said carefully. "Why you didn't tell me before?"

Kate made a face like she couldn't believe he was really asking her that. "Seriously?" she said.

Jack simply chuckled. "I think I have a right to ask." he said playfully.

Kate smiled, sighing. "You're always making jokes about it." she explained. "I didn't want to encourage you...because I knew they weren't just jokes."

"Well, apparently you agree that it's a really good idea..."

Kate laughed, relieved that he was taking it so well. Usually a deep, dark secret revealed led to a major fight, tears and all, but Kate's confession had turned him on too much to make him angry.

"How long have you known?" he asked, curious to know every detail about a subject that never failed to obsess him.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know..." she said, though that wasn't exactly true. She'd become aware of her attraction to Juliet a long time ago, even before she'd officially started dating James, but Kate had been so jealous of the attention she got from the men in their lives that she'd denied and ignored the feeling. It was embarrassing for her, especially since Juliet didn't even seem to like her.

"Sorry if I made a big deal out of it," Jack said, sensing her hesitation to talk. "I just never thought there would be a real chance..."

"It was just kissing." Kate said, before he could imagine any more. She still didn't think Juliet liked her, no matter how hard she'd tried to convince her to with her tongue. "And we were drunk. There's still not really a chance."

"...Are you sure?" Jack asked her with a smile, implying that maybe he knew something she didn't.

"Why?" said Kate, that incredulous smirk back on her face. "What have you heard?"

"Well..." Jack began, but now he was hesitant. He felt like a little kid telling a secret, even though Kate already knew what it was about. Jack was grinning sheepishly now, and he shook his head.

"Spill it." Kate said, a smile growing on her face.

"Alright, so James and I have this running joke about you two." Jack paused again, peeking at Kate. "We ask each other if there's any way we could get you in bed together, and we come up with this crazy scheme that could never work. And then we say, 'if you figure out another way, you have my number.'"

Kate was still smiling, but her eyes were narrowed with suspicion. This was either leading somewhere wonderful, or somewhere horrible she'd have to punish him for.

"Jack," she said slowly. "What did you do?"

"Last night, after..."

"After you fucked me so hard I couldn't walk straight?" Kate supplied when he hesitated a second too long. Jack laughed.

"After you...revealed what you revealed," Jack said carefully, still nervous about combining the words _fuck_ and _Juliet_ in Kate's presence when she was sober. "I...may have sent James a text."

Kate felt a huge wave of shock and embarrassment, like a bucket of cold water thrown in her face, and she hoped to high heaven that he wasn't serious. She stared at Jack, who could only look back at her with his barely controlled grin.

"Jack...please tell me you're joking, or I will suffocate you with this pillow and beat your dead body with it."

"It said _I think I figured out another way._"

"Jack!" Kate shouted, sitting up and staring at him like he was insane. "I was drunk! It didn't mean anything, I was just -!"

"Kate," Jack said, his voice weak from fighting laughter.

"How could you do that?" she wailed. "_Why_?"

"He replied '_So did I' _!"

Kate stopped her anguished cries when she heard that. "...What?"

"Juliet wants you too." Jack said. He saw the calm come over Kate, and the surprise and hope come into her eyes, even while she was trying to hide her reaction.

"How do you know that?"

"James told me."

"And how does _he_ know that?"

"Juliet told him!"

"When?"

"When he was doing to her what I did to you last night? I don't know, I didn't ask for those details!" Jack laughed again, and Kate continued to relax.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Yeah, seriously." said Jack. "So, if you wanted to, you could probably..."

Kate smirked. "Probably what, Jack?" she teased him, feeling like she had a little power back since he couldn't even say it out loud. He pulled her back down to lay next to him, and he looked into her eyes, eyes that were now so easy for him to read.

"You could fuck her, Kate." he said quietly, getting all serious and intense the way only Jack could. "If you wanted to."

Kate felt a new rush in her body, this time hot instead of cold. She wanted to. She really, really did. Jack was telling her that it was possible, that Juliet wanted her, and he was also giving her permission. Kate lifted her head to kiss him, to kiss the mouth that had said such a sweet, dirty thing to her.

"Do you still want to?" he asked when she laid back down. Kate nodded, and hoped Jack could arrange everything for her, because she couldn't fathom what it would be like to ask Juliet herself, or to face James and his smirk after they'd done it. Jack kissed Kate, just as turned on as she was at the mere knowledge of her desire. He wanted to make love to her now, but he knew he'd been rough the night before.

"Did I hurt you last night?" he asked, his hands wandering over her body in soft caresses.

"A little." she admitted. "It felt good though." she assured him with a smile.

"Sorry," he said, giving her another kiss. "I couldn't help it."

"I know." said Kate, appreciating his attempt to make it better by being so gentle with her in the morning. "I knew how you'd react."

"You did it on purpose." Jack murmured, kissing her neck now.

"Yeah." Kate agreed, his lips slowly wandering lower, a trail of soft kisses down the center of her body. He was going to make it up to her. He wanted to see how _she _reacted. He wanted to taste it. She whimpered softly when Jack's mouth found the place between her legs that would tell him the most about her feelings for Juliet. Kate put her hands in his hair and closed her eyes. She didn't have to, but now that she no longer felt forbidden to do so, Kate imagined for a minute what it would be like to have Juliet's head between her legs, how it would feel to pet her long, blonde hair while she kissed and licked her to orgasm, and it wasn't long before Kate came for Jack.

* * *

James woke up in bed alone, and wandered down to the living room to find Juliet already up and reading. He sat next to her on the couch, waiting for her to look up. She did a minute later, and smiled at him before returning to her book.

"So," he said, since she wasn't talking. "About last night..."

"James." Juliet said, a warning. James mouth came open, like he couldn't believe she would resist talking about it. She'd been so talkative the night before.

"Well excuse me for wanting a little clarification." he said. "It's not every day my woman admits to having a lesbian fantasy." he added, trying to crack her up. "Come on, let me talk to Catwoman. I know she's still in there."

It worked. She broke into a grin and set her book on her lap. "Alright, you get one question."

James laughed. "I better make it good then, huh?" he said, knowing he could ask more if he really wanted. "Were you just talkin' dirty last night, or did you mean it?"

"...Both?"

"It's either one or the other, sweetheart."

"James, I was drunk. I wanted you to have a good time. But...I was also telling the truth." Juliet spotted a definite twinkle in James' eye when she admitted it, and recognized the danger in letting him think there was any future for that fantasy. "It's never going to happen. She still hates me."

"Doesn't mean she won't have sex with you." James pointed out. Juliet gave him a look, so he smiled and said something serious. "She doesn't hate you. I thought she made that clear to you last night."

"She was drunk too." Juliet said, still offering up excuses.

"Are you trying to brush this off because you changed your mind, or because you're embarrassed you finally said it out loud?"

Juliet sighed and looked at James. It would have been so much easier to pretend nothing had ever happened if he didn't give her those sly smiles of his. He'd give her that look, that _I know exactly what you're thinking, and it's very very naughty _look, and she'd have to look away with her own sheepish grin.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about." he reminded her. "And I'm not trying to pressure you into doing anything, I just thought you should know the opportunity is there if you want it."

"I didn't realize any of this until last night." said Juliet. "Not until she kissed me, and then I kissed back and...wait, what did you just say?"

At this James looked very smug. "Well, as you know, Jack and I -"

"Jack and I?" Juliet repeated, like she was ready to burst into laughter. "Since when do you have any reason to use the phrase 'Jack and I'?"

"Since our girlfriends decided they want to fuck the living hell out of each other?" said James. It looked like Juliet wanted to say something snarky to that, but she didn't really have a reply other than _touché_. After a long silence, the corners of Juliet's mouth started to turn up.

"I've been trying not to think about it all morning." she said. "But I do. I really, really do."

"I know you do..." James said, leaning toward her and taking the book from her lap. Juliet smiled as he set it on the table in front of her, leaning in closer to kiss her as he did it. "Kate feels the same way."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Jack told me."

"And how does _he_ know?"

"He probably heard the same confession I did." said James, his kisses getting deeper with every statement. "I bet they had a good time last night too."

Juliet chuckled, feeling her heart and her stomach do a little flip at the news. "So you've discussed this with Jack already?" she said, her tone wry as she tried to hide her excitement. James could still tell, and he spared her the embarrassment of pointing it out.

"Oh, yeah." James said, moving real slow and gentle as he laid her down on the couch. "We've got it all planned out. All you gotta do is say yes."

Again, she got a smug smile, and it charmed another sheepish grin out of her. She shook her head, wondering how one drunken makeout had turned into a sex date with her boyfriend's ex.

"Come onnn," James cajoled her. "I know you wanna..."

With a deep sigh and an exaggerated eye roll, Juliet said... "Yes."

"Yeah..." James whispered, smiling in victory.

"But there have to be rules. I don't want things to get even more awkward than they already are."

"Don't you worry about a thing." he said, just shy of patronizing her. If she hadn't loved him so much he would have been flipped onto the floor already, but she was liking where this agreement was heading. He was kissing her neck, squeezing her breasts over her t-shirt, giving her the tender treatment and making her feel heavenly in general.

"You still sore?" James asked, not for himself, but because he really cared.

"A little." she said. "It was good though, wasn't it?"

James gave a little _hmph_ as he kissed his way down her t-shirt, to the skin peeking out between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her pajama pants. "You ask as if you don't remember..." he murmured. Juliet giggled when he licked the ticklish spot on her stomach, but she got quiet again when he tugged her pants down from her hips and told her he was going to make her feel better.

"Mmm..." she murmured as he nestled in, and when she took his hair in her hand, she imagined for a while that it was a mess of brown curls instead of straight blonde, that she was holding Kate's head to her body. Damn...that felt kinda good.

_He's going down on me because I might have sex with Kate._ Juliet marveled. _Well, I've certainly stumbled into a win-win situation here..._

* * *

They agreed that they should all go somewhere neutral, somewhere sunny and isolated that none of them had ever been before, to make a vacation out of it. There was a nervous energy when they met up at the airport, and not just because they were going to be on a plane again. They took it as a good sign, a positive omen, when they landed safely on the island - a very well known, mapped out and populated island in the Caribbean.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day, just like it was supposed to be all week. Since the boys were walking on egg shells, as they'd been instructed to do, and the girls were still too shy to initiate anything, they decided to head to the beach.

Kate was trying so hard not to stare at Juliet, but she couldn't help it. She had so much skin showing. Even with a beach cover-up on, every one of Juliet's curves were very visible, and Kate kept wondering what they were all going to feel like under her hands when they finally got down to business. Juliet turned her head and caught Kate watching her, and not for the first time. They made eye contact, and maintained it through a knowing smile.

_God dammit, she's so fucking cute. _They both thought about each other, wishing they didn't have to be so uptight about this. Breaking the ice was going to be hard, especially with Jack and James around. As much as she loved Jack, Kate wanted to talk with Juliet alone, to just spend a couple minutes without their horny boyfriends listening to every word they were saying.

"Wanna go in the water?" she asked Juliet. Juliet's smile got bigger, and to Kate that reaction only made her cuter.

"Sure." Juliet answered softly, lifting herself up and waiting for Kate at the edge of their big blanket. Jack looked a bit stricken as the girls got up from the blanket.

"Sounds like fun!" James said, moving so he could stand up. On her way to Juliet, Kate gave James a shove and he fell back on to the blanket.

"You're not invited." she said smugly.

James scoffed, but he stayed put, watching his girlfriend and his ex walk hand in hand toward the water. "Ohhh, I see how it is!" he called after them, just playing around. Juliet looked over her shoulder at him, biting her lip and giving him a look that said _Sorry, but Kate wins this round_. "Son of a bitch." James sighed happily. When they were out of earshot, he motioned to his bag. "Hey, gimme the camera." Jack tossed it to him, and James snapped a few shots of them walking into the surf. "For the slide show." he said with a sly smile, and Jack laughed.

They waded out until they were neck deep and had some room to float around without touching their feet to the ground. They were quiet, avoiding looking at each other, not sure what to say and not wanting to be the first to speak.

"I just wanted a little privacy." Kate said, hoping it wouldn't sound lame.

"It's nice." Juliet agreed, glancing back to the beach. "They really are behaving well though, considering."

Kate smiled. It was true, they were treating them both like queens, keeping them as happy as possible, staying on their best behavior to ensure that this would be the best vacation ever. It was all for Kate and Juliet, all so they could spend the week in bed touching each other, kissing each other...fucking each other's brains out, as they had all at one point or another put it. That was the plan, anyway. If either of them could work up the courage to start.

"I'm glad you came." Kate said, elliciting another soft smile from Juliet.

"Me too."

"I know the boys are expecting some hardcore Jenna Jameson stunts, but...if nothing happens, nothing happens. No big deal."

"Kate," said Juliet, her smile growing. "You saying that only makes me want you more." They grinned, and laughed, and Juliet swam closer to Kate. She got very close, their bodies almost touching underneath the water, and waited for Kate to make the next move. They shared a soft kiss. And then another. And another...

"Whoa." said Jack. They were far away, but he could still see two bodies becoming one as Kate and Juliet embraced in the water. "Binoculars." he said to James, as if he were asking for an instrument in the operating room. Instead of handing them to Jack, James sat straight up and put them up to his own eyes.

"Jesus Christmas..." James muttered, his heart stopping momentarily. "It's true." They had their tongues down each other's throats, both fighting to get closer and deeper as they bobbed up and down in the water. Patience gone after a few seconds, Jack grabbed the binocs and put them up to his own eyes.

"Hey!" James protested.

"Should have brought your own." Jack said smugly.

"At least tell me who's winning." James pleaded, desperate to know which woman was dominant.

"_We _are winning, James." Jack informed him. "_We _are."

Kate's hands had grabbed hold of Juliet's waist, and Juliet held the nape of Kate's neck so she could press her mouth tightly against hers. Kate pulled Juliet's body closer, and they rubbed against each other under the water. The feeling of Juliet's breasts against her own was the first part of Kate's fantasy come true. She made a sound deep in her throat, expressing what the rest of her body was feeling, and their kisses got slow and sloppy. The way their tongues moved in and out of each other's mouths, their make-out already felt like fucking.

When the first round ended, Kate slowly opened her eyes, finding Juliet with hers still closed, her mouth slightly open as she breathed in and out. Juliet blinked her eyes open, and a tiny chuckle escaped as she got a hold of her senses.

"I am so attracted to you." Kate said, more confident now that they'd gotten that out of the way. Her hands wandered up as high as she dared, her thumbs brushing the very bottom of the front of Juliet's bikini top. "I want to lick every inch of your body."

Juliet also wanted Kate to lick every inch of her body. She could tell by the way every inch of it tingled at the news. She'd already been buzzing, but hearing those words coming from Kate's mouth made it so much more intense.

"I'm so turned on right now." said Juliet.

"Should we go back to the hotel?"

"If you're ready..."

"Oh, I'm ready." said Kate. "But I kind of want you all to myself right now. Do you think they'd ever forgive us if we just did it right here?"

"They'd be disappointed, but they'd get over it eventually. They'd have to...I don't think our first time is going to be our last. I'd love to get you in a bed though. I definitely want to roll naked in bed with you."

That made Kate smile big. She pressed closer, and kissed Juliet again. That led to another make-out session, and something about the way Juliet's leg slipped between Kate's felt natural. Juliet's hands wandered down to Kate's hips, and Kate's finally moved higher, causing Juliet to moan when Kate gave her a soft squeeze.

"I love these, by the way." Kate said when her tongue was free again. "They're not too big at all." Juliet looked down, where Kate was looking, and watched Kate push her breasts closer together.

"Yeah." Juliet sighed. "James doesn't seem to mind, anyway."

Kate glanced up and smiled, finally having a reason to find Juliet's smirk charming, right before bowing her head to kiss the space in Juliet's cleavage. She kissed her way back up, licking the water from Juliet's skin, and Juliet's leg rubbed against her in return.

"Are we really doing this?" Kate asked.

Juliet nodded. "Their dream comes true today."

"They're probably watching us right now." said Kate after a chuckle, not daring to look.

"If they're not, they're going to hate themselves in the morning." said Juliet.

"If they're not, they were eaten by a rasta Sasquatch."

"I think it would take ten sasquatches to distract them from what we're doing right now."

Kate laughed. "Do you think we're going to look back on this and wonder why it took us so long?"

"Nah. We both know why it took us so long. But I already wish we'd done this sooner."

Back on the beach, Jack and James were barely breathing, anticipating Kate and Juliet's next moves. When they realized they were getting out of the water, running hand in hand back to the blanket, they straightened up, sitting at attention, waiting to hear where they were headed next. The girls got closer and closer, until they were at the blanket, but they just kept running over the sand, past the blanket and back toward the hotel, laughing the whole way. They'd broken the ice with each other - they'd melted an entire rink between their bodies in seconds - but they were still too shy to announce their intent to screw each other senseless. The speed with which they ran and the smiles on their faces would have to suffice for now.

Both men made sounds of urgent surprise as the women passed them, like they couldn't believe they'd been duped. They scrambled to grab all of their stuff, hoping they'd at least wait until they caught up to undress each other. They did not want to miss that.


	3. Never Gonna Happen

_A/N: FINALLY! Sorry for the wait. This one was a struggle, I hope it was worth it...thanks for reading anyway! As you can imagine, this involves quite a bit of smutty juliet/kate, but also a little between suliet and jate. If you've made it this far, I can't imagine you having any objection to what happens next. :) Enjoy... _

_

* * *

_

The man behind the counter in the resort's lobby looked up when he heard two giggling women running past. Twenty seconds later, two men ran by, heading straight for the back door after the women. The door opened up onto a series of private bungalows, and the two running pairs had the two tiny houses on the very end of the row.

When the boys got there, the girls were already inside - but which room? Jack ran into his and Kate's room, and James ran into the other. Jack, having made the lucky guess, stopped in his tracks when he got to the bedroom door. Juliet was in their bed, with Kate on top of her, their bodies pressed against one another as they shared a long, lazy kiss, their hands wandering everywhere they could reach. Jack had to remind himself to take a breath, and he took a long one that was knocked out of him when James came running in behind him. After shoving Jack forward a step, James froze too.

"Close the door." Juliet murmured against Kate's mouth. James backed up, finding the door handle without looking, until it clicked closed. Kate was running her hand up Juliet's thigh and he couldn't look away.

"Sit down," Kate said, more of a command than a suggestion. She turned her head to look at their audience, giving them one last instruction. "And don't interrupt." It was the last time either of them were acknowledged, at least until the women decided this particular encounter was over. Juliet made a sound, a soft _mm_ to get Kate's attention back. They didn't mind having their guys there. It was going to be kind of nice, since really anything they did, whether it was soft touching or hardcore sex, would drive them insane. Simply being in the same room without giving each other hidden looks of disdain was a step up from the norm, and now they were touching, and kissing, and Kate was looking back at Juliet and smirking, and her hand was still moving up...

Jack and James thought for sure that it was all just a mean trick, that Kate and Juliet were going to stop any minute, turn to their gullible prank victims and laugh until they were back at home. Then something magical happened. Kate's hand actually closed around Juliet's breast, and Juliet moaned. It was the look they gave each other after that made the boys realize that it was for real, when the women looked into each other's eyes and told each other without uttering a word that this was going to feel really fucking good.

Kate lowered her head, sucking on Juliet through her bikini top. Their suits were still wet, and a little salty. They both made little sexy sounds when she did it, and they giggled afterward.

"You want to torture me, don't you?" said Juliet. Kate gave her a tiny bite, and moved her body so that their eyes were level again.

"You stole both my island boyfriends." Kate reminded her, saying what she'd been feeling for years. Being in bed with Juliet made it not really matter much to her anymore. Now it was just an inside joke. "I want revenge." Kate said anyway, but she said it with a good natured smirk. Juliet grinned, and wrapped her leg around Kate's waist to trap her for a second. Kate moved her entire body against her, and they both let out a sighing moan at the same time. They kissed again, harder now, and hands went wandering for more places to grope.

Jack leaned to his left in the chair he'd found, rubbing the messy hair on the top of his head. Then he sat up and crossed his arms. Then he shifted his hips and settled in again. He was fidgeting a lot.

James took a deep breath, fighting the urge to yell by covering his mouth with his hand. He'd also found his way into one of the chairs in their suite, and he was slouching as far as he could, trying to get comfortable. It was impossible with the scene playing out in front of him. His entire body was screaming at him to just get off already. His girlfriend's body was occupied at the moment, and it was way too weird with Jack in the room to do anything for himself. Sweet, sweet torture.

Kate knew they were out there somewhere, but all she could see, hear, feel and taste was Juliet; her soft skin, her softer curves, her strong muscles, the sounds she was making and the way she grabbed Kate's ass any chance she got. She smelled good, too. Kate's hand reached the soft spot between Juliet's legs and she started rubbing her there, making Juliet's knees spread out in opposite directions, her breath coming harder. Their suits were wet, but that spot was very warm. It wasn't from the ocean.

"You want me to fuck you?" Kate asked her, the edge of a formerly angry lust in her voice. She watched Juliet's face; her eyes were closed, and her lips parted slightly to let the out all the oohs and ahs.

"Uh huh." Juliet breathed, nodding as she said it.

"Look at me," Kate demanded. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

For once, Juliet didn't smirk at her request. She opened her eyes, and stared straight into Kate's. "I want you to fuck me, Kate." she said, her voice so dead serious it was almost funny. Awkward as it was for the boys, raw nature won over psychology during the first exchange of dirty talk, and they suddenly had painful erections fighting the seams of their clothing.

Kate smiled evilly, and slipped her hand underneath the fabric she'd been pressing. The sound that Juliet made then, coupled with the sight of Kate's hand moving inside Juliet's bikini bottom, actually made Jack sweat.

"You are so wet for me..." Kate said smugly, watching Juliet's eyes flutter closed and her mouth hang open in pleasure-shock.

"Oh, sweet Jesus." James muttered into his hand.

"You want me so bad..." Kate continued.

"Shut up and get me off." Juliet said, suddenly curt. She was trying not to breathe such shallow breaths. Something inside of her still hated when Kate had the upper hand. It wasn't often, and she wanted to keep it that way, but allowing herself to be dominated by Kate did have it's own appeal...

"Don't tell me to shut up." Kate said evenly, rubbing harder with her hand. Juliet had to acvitely supress her moan.

"I'll tell you whatever I _want-_" Juliet began, but her last word crumpled in her throat when she felt Kate suddenly push her finger into her.

"Come again?" Kate taunted her.

"Eat me." Juliet said through clenched teeth, even as the muscles inside of her contracted.

It was clearly an insult, a verbal attack to belittle poor, sweet Kate and make her work even harder. Kate knew she didn't _have _to work any harder - Juliet was obviously feeling good - but when a challenge was issued she couldn't back down. Not when it came to Juliet, and not when she had a chance to get her back.

"_Eat_ you?" Kate mocked her. She pulled her hand out of Juliet's bikini and knelt between her legs. Juliet's eyes flew open as Kate yanked her bottoms down her legs and threw them across the room. Jack couldn't help but watch where they landed. They flew toward James, who caught them right out of the air. The two men accidentally made eye contact, and they quickly looked away, turning back to the bed. Kate was trying to push Juliet's legs apart, and Juliet was fighting her just because.

"You told me to eat you." Kate said through her teeth, trying not to smile. "Now let me..."

Juliet smiled slowly, and she relaxed her thighs, relinquishing control to Kate. Kate pushed her knees apart and moved back, and both men winced when Kate dove in between Juliet's legs. It really looked like she was going to bite her. They relaxed when they heard Juliet moan, a signal that Kate's tongue was doing the work, not her teeth. Kate actually whimpered when she tasted it, as turned on by the act as Juliet was by the feeling.

"Ooh," Juliet whimpered in return. She giggled at herself and at Kate's intensity, and then moaned when Kate licked her harder. James suddenly felt like his tongue had gotten bigger in his mouth. He could feel what Kate was feeling. He could recall the taste, too. When he saw Kate's finger worming its way back into Juliet, his erection pulsed again, envious and mean. He wanted his woman so bad that it hurt.

Meanwhile, Jack was going crazy. Kate was in the power position. Or was it Juliet? Kate was the one in control of Juliet's pleasure, but she was also bowing down like her pussy was an altar. Why hadn't she told him about this side of her before? Same reason as always - he wouldn't have been able to handle it. He could barely handle it right now. As Jack dragged a hand over his face and told himself to breathe, he wondered for the zillionth time why he hadn't fucked Juliet when he had the chance. Now he'd have to ask Kate what it felt like.

_Heaven_. That's what it felt like. Kate's tongue had found paradise, and she was getting lightheaded from how badly she wanted Juliet in her mouth. Kate put all her weight on her knees, and put the hand that wasn't in Juliet down her own panties. Kate moaned on Juliet, wondering if she could see what Kate was doing to herself while Juliet was being served. Juliet did see, when she lifted her upper body onto her elbows to watch Kate. Juliet was moaning steadily now, and as Jack's mind split in two - the part that needed to hump something was compartmentalized and shut off for the time being - he wondered why women got such worried expressions on their face when they were about to come. It was awesome.

Juliet moaned louder and louder, her body starting to tremble.

"Does she do that every time?" Jack asked James, never looking away from the bed.

"Yup." James replied, his voice strained as the moaning continued.

And just when it sounded like Juliet was going to let loose a wild scream, Kate lifted her head and pulled her hands away. Juliet cried out and fell back on the bed, her heart racing and her breath coming as hard as she would have if Kate hadn't stopped so abruptly. In their minds, James and Jack were on their feet screaming about a barely missed soccer goal. _How could she do that to them?_

"You bitch." Juliet moaned, even though she laughed a little too. "You evil, fucking bitch."

"I told you, I want revenge." Kate said smugly, licking her lips and wiping her mouth off with one swipe of her forearm.

"I'm gonna fuck you blind." Juliet threatened her. Kate was crawling up between Juiet's open legs, licking the relatively neutral skin on her belly. Juliet tried futiley to lift her hips to meet Kate's body, to get any kind of friction so she could leap off the edge Kate had dragged her toward, but Kate kept her pinned, kissing her belly, her chest and then her neck. Juliet waited until their faces were level with each other before she used her legs to flip Kate onto her side. The surprise in Kate's expression brought the smug back to Juliet's.

"What, you forgot I was a ninja?" Juliet asked her. Before Kate could answer, Juliet put her hand down the front of Kate's bikini bottom.

"Oh my god..." Kate breathed.

"Wow..." Juliet murmured sarcastically, finding a warm waterfall between Kate's legs. "Someone liked eating my pussy..."

_Wouldn't we all?_ thought Jack.

Kate watched Juliet's hand go up and down, a blush coming to her cheeks at Juliet's comment, and at the evidence of her reaction.

"Don't act ashamed now." said Juliet, part scolding and part encouragement. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

Kate's laugh came out shaky. She could feel a fingertip at her entrance, teasing her, and she whimpered at the feeling. Kate draped her leg over Juliet's so she could slip inside, but Juliet's finger stayed where it was. Kate moved her hips, trying to force her inside, but Juliet wouldn't let her.

"Take off your top." Juliet murmured, her lips searching Kate's collarbone. Kate reached behind her neck to untie the strings and pulled the fabric of her suit away from her breasts. Juliet's mouth moved to one of them, sucking softly as she slowly, finally, pushed one finger into Kate.

It was so soft, Juliet's treatment of Kate. James mused over this fascinating detail, doing some compartmentalizing of his own. He'd bruised Kate a few times himself, and she'd bruised him; the girl could handle a rough time, evidenced also by the bruises she'd worn after much less pleasant altercations with Juliet in the jungle. Bygones may have been bygones, but considering what Kate had just done, it made James wonder if Juliet was building to something.

Kate expected Juliet to stop any moment now, to get her back for what she'd done, but she didn't stop. She kept going and going until Kate started shaking. Gentle, impossibly gentle and soft, Juliet's one finger was like a magic wand. Kate felt like she was laying on a fluffy cloud as an orgasm snuck up on her from the inside. Her eyelids fluttered, and she almost stopped breathing, frozen but shaking as she came. After twenty seconds had passed, she wondered if she was having some sort of seizure. It didn't really matter; it felt too good.

She coasted slowly to a stop, until she was no longer shaking. She was dimly aware of Juliet's mouth moving away from her nipple, and of the soft wiggling of her own hips even though her orgasm had ended.

"See?" Juliet said softly, waiting for Kate's eyes to flutter open. Kate hadn't even realized they were closed. "I don't hate you."

Kate bit her lip hard, feeling sheepish as she looked into Juliet's eyes. It was so typical of Juliet, to make herself look like the bigger person and make Kate look like the fool.

Juliet smiled, trying to take the edge off. "Just finish what you started." she said. _And all will be forgiven._ Before their little vacation, before the Halloween party and their fateful makeout in Sun's upstairs bathroom, hearing something like that from Juliet would have made Kate's blood boil with anger. She'd always thought Juliet's compassion was phony, that her softer side was put on to make herself seem human when inside she was just a heartless bitch. Now, after the party and after receiving such a sweet screw...well, Kate still thought Juliet could be a bitch sometimes. But she was a sexy, giving bitch after all.

Kate put her hand behind Juliet's neck, pulling her closer until the corner of her mouth was pressed to Juliet's ear.

"Wrap your legs around my neck," Kate whispered. "And don't let go."

_Kate._ Jack sighed mentally. _You can be such a brat. But always so giving in bed. _He watched his girlfriend share a dirty, open-mouthed kiss with Juliet. Kate wanted Juliet in her mouth again. And this time she wanted to hear that scream.

Juliet smiled when Kate kissed her way back down the front of Juliet's body. Even with their eyes closed, the boys would have been able to guess what was happening just from that evil chuckle of hers. They watched, and their jealous hands squeezed the arms of their chairs, jealous groins straining at the sight of Kate, face down, between two milky white thighs. She'd be there as long as Juliet needed her, and Juliet made sure of that when she wrapped her long legs loosely around Kate's head. Juliet put her hand in Kate's hair, massaging her scalp more than holding her down, and Kate compensated for her tenderness by putting her arms around each of Juliet's legs, holding her closer.

The moans began to build again, and James couldn't help himself; he grabbed his crotch and groaned to himself. Jack, a true self-denying masochist, kept his hands on the arms of his chair and waited. _Pie eating contest_ were the only three words floating in James' mind, and he had to grit his teeth when Juliet's body tensed up. Jack nearly passed out when she put both hands in Kate's hair and squeezed, but he told himself to hang on. It was a rough one, and the tighter Juliet squeezed, the harder Kate went at it. She kept going, until Juliet's moans turned to sighs. She relaxed and pulled gently on Kate's hair, letting her know it was over. The orgasm, at least. This arrangement would be far from over.

Kate crawled back up beside her, wiping her mouth and smiling. "That better?" she murmured. Juliet grinned and nodded. "That was..." She chuckled when she couldn't think of any pretty words good enough to describe it.

"I almost passed out." Kate chided her. "But it was worth it." she added, grinning back at Juliet. Her hand was laid softly on Juliet's bare hip. Juliet was bottomless, while Kate was only topless. They made quite a pair. They basked in each other, in their newfound friendship, for just a few more moments until the elephant in the room had to be addressed.

"We should probably take care of them now, huh?" Kate asked Juliet. They heard Jack clear his throat, and they laughed.

"Yeah," Juliet said, pretending to think about it. "They deserve it after behaving so well."

Kate leaned back, not bothering to cover her bare chest as James approached the bed to carry Juliet away to their own room. She simply leaned on her elbow and draped her other arm over her waist, watching as James put his arms under Juliet's back and knees and scooped her up.

"Thanks for warmin' her up, Freckles." James said wryly, making eye contact for the briefest of moments. Kate bit her lip, to control her smile as Juliet wrapped her arms around James' neck and laughed. He still had her bikini bottom in his hand, and he wasn't going to bother covering her up. Kate watched them leave - James stuck his head outside first, to make sure no one was around, and Juliet couldn't stop laughing about it. Once they were gone, door closed behind them, Kate cast her eyes down, and then she turned them on Jack. She was smirking, and his smile looked downright evil. She lifted the hand that was draped over her waist, and beckoned him with one finger.

"Come here." she said. Jack laughed, his jaw askew as he shook his head. He'd witnessed the whole thing, and he still couldn't believe it. "You wanna kiss me, don't you?" Kate taunted him, so smug with that knowledge, as he stood up and walked toward the bed. She sat up and knelt at the foot of it, waiting for him to get close enough so she could start pulling his pants down. "You wanna taste her." said Kate, untying and unbuttoning him as he held her face in his hands. His eyes burned into hers, and they studied her lips like he was planning an attack. "She tastes so good, Jack." Kate went on, seeing how long he could wait. "She tastes like-"

He shut her up with a kiss, pulling her face toward his. Kate opened her mouth and let him taste every inch, shoving the flavor into his mouth with her tongue. Kate let herself fall back onto the bed, and Jack climbed over her, his mouth never leaving hers. He felt both of her hands on him, feeling exactly how hard he was, stroking and yanking on him, guiding him to where Juliet's hand had just been. She lifted her pelvis, and he pressed into her, and he didn't stop kissing her until he was done.

"My body feels like jelly..." Juliet moaned as James laid her down on their bed.

"I can work with that." James said with a smile. He stepped out of his trunks, and she smiled back at him. She giggled as he climbed on top of her. She was slowly becoming aware of what she'd just done, not only in front of him, but in front of Jack, too. James watched her blush, and he grinned.

"Don't be embarrassed now." he scolded her playfully. "You knew exactly what you were doin'..."

Juliet laughed again, making a softer sound when he reached down between her legs.

"You okay?" he asked, just in case. She nodded, and told him to go ahead. He'd been waiting so long, she assumed he'd be ravaging her the way he had after the Halloween party, but an intense orgasm always turned her into little ball of cuteness. He couldn't fuck her when she was like this.

She opened her legs to let him in, and he held them apart with gentle pressure, pushing into her where Kate's mouth had just been. He couldn't fuck her when she was like this, but they could still have a really nice screw. Juliet relaxed, put her arms behind her head and smiled as James began to rock his hips toward her.

"You could get used to this?" James guessed, before she could say it herself. She giggled softly, and nodded, gazing up at him with a lovingly amused expression. Even without that look, he could feel what Kate had done to her. Feeling the aftermath was even better than watching, and James did not regret any of it for a second.

"Yeah," he said, growling softly as he pushed deeper and deeper. "I could get used to this too..."

* * *

On the beach the next day, James and Jack sat in chairs on the beach, reading a book and doing a crossword puzzle, respectively. There was a blanket between them with two girl-shaped lumps underneath it. There were giggles coming from under the blanket, and once in a while it would get quiet - too quiet. Then there would be a sigh, or a stifled moan, and the boys knew something was up. Once, when a family of five was walking by their spot on the sand, Juliet couldn't keep it inside.

"Oh my god..." she moaned, presumably from whatever amazing thing Kate had discovered. Kate giggled, and even to the five strangers - two parents and three kids - it was a distinctively different enough female voice to make them question what was going on under that blanket. James looked up at the family, and smiled his friendliest smile.

"Lovely weather we're having." he said, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening at all. Jack, doing his best to ignore the family and supress a grin, almost burst out laughing at James' arrogance. The laugh that did escape was short and cut off, implying even more that something out of the ordinary was indeed going on. Jack could feel the eyes of the parents on him then, and he pressed his lips together, staring harder at the empty spaces on his crossword puzzle.

Dad cleared his throat, Mom walked a little faster, and the three juniors, all under the age of ten, were left wondering why their parents looked so uncomfortable. Without looking at each other, Jack and James shared a chuckle. It wasn't quite the same, but Juliet and Kate had, in the end, brought them a little closer as well.

Moments later, there was a sudden flurry of movement under the blanket.

"No!" Juliet insisted as Kate poked her head out from under it. Juliet was trying to stop her, so Kate got on top of her, wrestling her arms. Juliet got one free and clamped a hand over Kate's mouth, but Kate stuck her tongue out and licked it, so Juliet took her violated hand back and scoffed, disappointed. Kate pinned that wrist too, and then she spoke.

"Juliet said-"

"I did not say that!" Juliet interrupted Kate, though she was fighting the same grin Kate was sporting. Meanwhile, James stuck a bookmark in his thick volume and placed it on his lap, and Jack put his finger in his crossword puzzle book, holding it against his chest, both of them waiting patiently for Kate and Juliet to decide who said what.

"Juliet and I _agreed_..." Kate began again, waiting for Juliet's approval. When no argument was made - and Juliet so could have flipped her - Kate continued, turning to Jack. "That you and James should do it."

Juliet shook her head, rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. Jack laughed once, smiling only because Kate seemed so pleased with herself.

"Do what, exactly?" Jack said, humoring her, grimacing because he already knew what she meant..

"What Juliet and I did." Kate said. "What we're going to do," she added, turning back to Juliet. "Again, and again, and again..." Kate lowered her head to kiss Juliet, but Juliet avoided her lips, slightly annoyed that she'd shared the idea. Kate didn't give up, eventually winning when Juliet relented and kissed her back.

James sighed with a smile on his face, more than amused as he went back to his book. "Not gonna happen." he said. He hoped that went without saying, without thinking about it at all. Jack chuckled knowingly at that sentiment, agreeing completely.

"But look what it did for us." said Juliet, smiling wryly at Kate. She couldn't even stay mad at her for more than five seconds anymore.

"I don't know if you noticed," said Jack, penciling another answer into his puzzle. "But James and I have been getting along very well lately."

Kate busied herself with kissing Juliet's neck, while Juliet looked to James to see what he thought about Jack's comment. James didn't turn his head, but he threw a sideways glance at Juliet and smiled. Juliet giggled, partly from the look she'd shared with James and partly from Kate's tongue on her neck.

"Aren't you curious, though?" Kate asked abruptly, flipping her hair as she looked up at Jack again. "About what it would be like?"

"No." both James and Jack said, immediately and in unison. Kate looked like she was about to try convincing them, when Juliet took Kate's face in her hands and gently pulled her back into a kiss. After a few seconds, Kate pulled her head back and looked at Juliet. She understood when she saw that look; she dropped the subject, and kissed Juliet again. Juliet pulled her wrists out from under Kate's hands, and pulled the blanket back over them. They spent a little more time there on the beach, until things really got out of hand and the boys were forced to hoist the girls over their shoulders and carry them back to their rooms.

Once there, once they were alone again, James asked Juliet if he was still her number one. With her arms around his neck, pinned underneath him in their bed, Juliet looked up at James.

"What do you mean?" she asked. James looked down, past her face, past her neck, his hand sneaking up her side.

"You and Kate." he said. "You been real affectionate the last few days. I just wanna make sure you're not thinkin of switchin' teams on a more permanent basis."

"Can't a girl play for both teams?" asked Juliet. James caught her smirk, and he smiled down at her.

"You've always been good at that, haven't you?" he teased.

Juliet smiled more genuinely, and hooked her arms tighter behind his neck. She looked into his eyes, making sure he was really looking back into hers. "It's just sex." she reassured him.

"Just sex." he repeated, as if he'd been told there was no such thing.

"Exciting, complicated, and yet...beautifully simple sex." said Juliet. "It's really done wonders for our relationship." she added, as a matter of fact.

"For ours?" James asked, referring to James and Juliet even though she meant Kate and Juliet.

"Ours didn't need any wonders..." Juliet said to him softly of their own relationship. She kissed James, and he kissed her back, more than satisfied.

At the same time, Kate was also seeking reassurance.

"It's not making you jealous?" she asked.

Jack, on his back with Kate straddling his waist, shook his head dismissively. "No." he said easily. Kate stared into Jack's eyes, her own eyes narrowed suspiciously at his claim. He'd allowed her to pin him like she'd pinned Juliet on the beach, and her suspicion was mostly playful. Mostly.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked, giving him an open.

"It's Juliet." Jack reminded her. "Not...him."

Kate smiled. "So, you'd be jealous if I was having sex with James."

"Wouldn't you be?" Jack asked, trying very hard to hide his smile.

"If _you_ were having sex with James?" Kate laughed out loud. "So you _are_ curious..."

"No." Jack said firmly. "Absolutely not." It was very convincing, and Kate had to admit she was a little disappointed.

"You've really never thought about it?" Juliet baited James, back on the same subject even though she knew full well his answer.

"What do you think?" he asked her wryly.

"I think you'd kill each other deciding who would be on top."

"Thank you." said James. "For seeing reason."

"...So you admit there could be a situation in which you are, in fact, deciding?"

James laughed and shook his head. "You know, sometimes you're a little _too_ clever."

"Yeah?" Juliet said, giggling at the barely controlled grin on his face. "Kiss me."

Juliet pulled on his neck, but James resisted, making sure she was looking at him when he said,

"It's never gonna happen."

Juliet smiled the same smile Kate did, when Kate heard the same from Jack.

"Funny," said Kate. "I said the same thing about being friends with Juliet..."

* * *

The End.

* * *

_But seriously folks, that's never gonna happen :D. Thanks so much for reading, that's it for this one. Let me know what you thought. :)_


End file.
